Fluid dispensation systems are used in a wide variety of applications and enterprises. They are used to irrigate farmland, water residential landscaping, distribute fertilizers, distribute fluids and chemicals for industrial processes, as well as a wide variety of other uses. Fluid dispensation systems typically include a plurality of fluid dispensation components including pipes, valves, sprinklers, control devices, backflow prevention devices, as well as other types of devices for controlling how a fluid is moved throughout the distribution system.
Many fluid dispensation systems have branches or segments which operate in areas where there is little temperature control, no temperature control, or unexpected loss of temperature control due to power outage or other unexpected circumstances. The fluid dispensation system components which operate in these areas are often at risk of damage when freezing conditions occur. If the temperature in these areas drops below the freezing temperature of the fluid, expansive forces resulting from the freezing of the fluid within the fluid dispensation system may cause breaking, bursting, or cracking of the various components of the fluid dispensation system. In addition, other problems relating to unexpected or uncontrolled release of the fluid may result if the integrity of the fluid dispensation system is compromised.